Subjetividad
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot. Probablemente se rían por mis pensamientos románticos acerca de la vida, pero es así. Con el tiempo aprendí que la vida se construye de todo, de buenos y  malos ratos. ¿Cómo logre aprenderlo?


Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

"_Un subjetivismo que no da tranquilidad, sino que hace sentir que cada vez más el divorcio entre el alma y la realidad" _Hermann Hesse.

* * *

-oO08( **Subjetividad **)80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**-o-**

El frío es intenso, aunque esto resulta natural cuando vives en un lugar donde la mayor parte del tiempo parece invierno.

Puedo ver a través de la ventana a la gente ir y venir. Todo es tan cotidiano y superficial. Siempre me he preguntado si las personas, al igual que yo, piensan en sus problemas y en sus vidas mientras caminan. Instintivamente me respondo que sí. Cuando los miras detenidamente puedes darte cuenta de muchas cosas, no en vano dicen que el noventa por ciento de la comunicación es no verbal. Si puedes hacerlo, obsérvalas por unos minutos y verás lo increíble que parece.

Justo ahora puedo ver a un hombre cabizbajo, seguramente tiene problemas para conseguir un empleo, lo sé, o lo intuyo, porque no deja de leer una y otra vez el periódico en el área de clasificados. Unos metros más adelante hay una mujer que seguramente está embarazada, no deja de tocar su vientre y sus ojos lucen un brillo singular, especial. En el frente del edificio donde me encuentro hay un parque, allí hay un par de niños jugando, aun con frío la inocencia de los niños no les exige pensar en las consecuencias de estar bajo la inclemencia de este clima.

Llevo tres días seguidos observando panoramas similares, comienzo a sentirme harto de estar aquí. ¿Por qué estoy harto? Hace cuatro días sufrí un accidente mientras realizaba mi trabajo, caí de las escaleras y me fracturé una pierna. Ese día Kai me pidió que le ayudara a repartir algunos documentos importantes para la compañía, desafortunadamente el elevador estaba descompuesto y por esa razón utilicé las escaleras.

Kai y yo trabajamos como mensajeros en una compañía farmacéutica, luego de que Voltaire se fue al infierno junto con todo su dinero y la pútrida abadía, todos los chicos fuimos libres de hacer algo de provecho, algo más que intimidar a otras personas.

Bryan consiguió empleo en una tienda departamental, allí se dedica a acomodar la mercancía, no es la gran cosa, pero dice sentirse bien, es un empleo digno después de todo. Spencer decidió irse a Japón en busca de un familiar que hacía poco se había puesto en contacto. Ian, siendo un poco más joven y por ende menor de edad, fue llevado a un hogar provisional; creo que le fue muy bien. Y Kai estaba muy confundido con la nueva situación.

Kai no tenía sueños sobre un empleo o sobre un futuro profesional, creo que únicamente conocía el mundo que su abuelo le mostró. Yo por mi parte no tenía nada. Desde que recuerdo mi vida ha sido vertiginosa, por lo tanto estar en la abadía, bajo las órdenes de Biovolt, le había dado cierto sentido a mi vida, hasta que me di cuenta que vivir no era sólo respirar.

Bryan, Kai y yo decidimos rentar un departamento cerca de nuestros respectivos empleos, así que quedamos cerca del centro de la ciudad. Es un departamento con dos habitaciones, baño completo, cocina y sala-comedor. No parecía la gran cosa en aquel momento, pero al menos prometía que iba ser acogedor.

Al principio fue complicado, no sabíamos cocinar o hacer limpieza, siempre albergamos en un lugar en el que sólo nos dejaban preocuparnos por entrenar y ganar. Ciertamente el lugar donde dormíamos en la abadía no era para nada agradable, hospitalario o limpio siquiera, eso era lo que menos importaba en ese entonces.

Poco a poco descubrimos que Bryan tenía cierto talento en la cocina, de allí que comenzara a preparar el desayuno, cereal con leche es algo bueno, ¿no? Kai resultó tener éxito lidiando con la limpieza del lugar, no era tan complicado poner la basura en una bolsa plástica, ¿cierto? Desafortunadamente no encontré algún talento útil para la casa o quizá sí, ¿levantarnos a todos para ir a nuestros respectivos empleos cuenta? Creo que después de todo tengo un propósito.

Lentamente, en estos últimos tres meses, hemos construido algo que podemos llamar hogar. Muchas personas se reirían de nosotros si nos vieran ahora, no porque seamos torpes con las labores de la casa, pero sí quizá se reirían si les decimos que no sabíamos vivir.

Considero que vivir es mucho más que llevar oxígeno a tus pulmones y cerebro, eso es quizá lo que la gente tiene por concepto de vida, pero para nosotros vivir es hacer algo que disfrutas, sonreír por alguna estupidez, maldecir si es preciso, vivir significa hacer algo por alguien y por ti mismo, antes sólo respirábamos y llevábamos a cabo el proceso homeostático, pero ahora disfrutamos de pequeñas cosas, desde un mechón de cabello desalineado hasta una rabieta por quién gana la ducha primero. Ahora disfrutamos de esas cosas pequeñitas.

Probablemente se rían por mis pensamientos románticos acerca de la vida, pero es así. Con el tiempo aprendí que la vida se construye de todo, de buenos y malos ratos. ¿Cómo logre aprenderlo? Simplemente observando. Es por eso que comienzo a hartarme de estar frente a esta ventana. Sé que desde aquí puedo observar más y seguir aprendiendo, sin embargo, creo que es mejor observar mientras caminas, mientras piensas las cosas detenidamente durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Siempre es divertido volver y encontrar un desorden y más divertido aún discutir por quién fue el responsable.

Siento que me confundo entre lo que pienso, digo y hago, pero la mente es así. La mente es un laberinto lleno de caminos con y sin salidas, así pues soy yo, pienso algo pero no lo digo, digo algo pero no lo hago y hago algo pero no lo pienso. Así es la mente, así soy yo.

Ahora la nostalgia me ha vuelto, apuesto que esos dos estarían riéndose de mí si me vieran derramar estas lágrimas de felicidad… ¡Qué subjetiva resulta la vida! Hace unos años no tenía nada y era infeliz, ahora aunque no tengo nada soy la persona más feliz sobre la tierra, ahora tengo algo más que lo material, ahora tengo una vida, una increíble vida subjetiva.

**-o-**

**

* * *

**De antemano, gracias por sus lecutras. Si desean regalarme un comentario, queja, sugerencia, consejo, etc., lo agradeceré n_n


End file.
